Radar apparatuses are useful to detect the location of targets within an environment. When implemented in automobiles, radar can be utilized in collision avoidance systems, adaptive cruise control, and other vehicle sensor networks. Various radar systems including continuous wave (CW) and pulse radar systems may be used in vehicles and designed according to cost and performance.
Monopulse radar is one such radar system used for detecting the direction of a target. In a known prior art monopulse system, transmitted radar waves are reflected from a target and received by two receiving antennas. The radar controller calculates a sum signal and a difference signal and uses the relation between these two signals to calculate the location of targets within the radar system's field of view. However, as with most radar systems, there are constant tradeoffs between the scan resolution, the angular range of the scan, and the linear range of the scan. Therefore, it would be beneficial to implement the precision angle measurement of a monopulse radar system over a wide field of view. Furthermore, it would be beneficial for the radar system to distinguish between two closely separated targets with a single scan. Finally, the radar system should have a configuration that is compact while maintaining a low manufacturing cost.